Facilities specifically adapted to the practice of either all or some of the aspects of a particular sport are known. For example bowling alleys and bowling greens provide such facilities where all aspects of the games of pin and lawn bowling may be performed. Examples of facilities providing for the practice of certain aspects of a game are mini golf ranges, putting greens and golf driving ranges.
In the latter example, players are provided with a play station or position where golf balls and other equipment is provided together with amenities so as to allow a player to practice a variety of golf strokes in a convenient environment.
Such facilities are not available for large ball games such as for example the game of soccer. Practice of this particular game for example can only be performed in a sufficiently open space where for a single player ball return becomes at least tedious. As well there is little variation possible, particularly for an individual wishing to improve his or her ball skills, either for amusement or for serious practice.
It is an object of the present invention to address or ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages.